


Seventh Inning Stretch

by monimala



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, POV Male Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monimala/pseuds/monimala
Summary: He loves that little catch in her voice. That gasp that tells him he found the right spot. It's a perfect moment.





	

He loves that little catch in her voice. That gasp that tells him he found the right spot. It's a perfect moment. Like the sound of a ball striking a glove or the swift slide into home plate. She can't help herself. She's all sensation underneath him. Not his mouthy rookie, but a tangle of limbs, wild hair, slick skin and those little noises that tell him how hot she is. She doesn't ignore or override his signals now. Fuck no. When he crooks two fingers, she rides them, panting "Mike, Mike, Mike," and thrashing her head from side to side.

She started out calling him "Lawson." So cocky. But, now, just eight minutes into it, two syllables are too much for her.

He kisses her knee. Rubs his chin and cheek against her velvety soft inner thigh. She keens. Straight up keens. Gripping his hair in one fist while her other fingers scrabble against the pillow.

"How do you like my beard now?" he asks. He can't even be properly smug. Because he's half gone himself. His dick feels like a nine-iron, his balls tight and heavy.

She doesn't answer. Just looks down at him. Pretty eyes slitted like an angry cat's. Get on with it, she's telling him. But, fuck that, he's going to take his sweet time making her come. Over and over.

He finally has Ginny Baker in his bed. It took him three months to want her and two seasons to get her here. He's not going easy on her. Or himself.

Mike lowers his head again, kissing the curls between her legs. He'd make a pitcher's mound joke but he is too damn turned on to laugh. Turned on. Honored. Moved. She's so wet for him. For him. For this.

_"Lawson, you're killing me. H-how long are we supposed to keep doing this? To keep pretending this...this thing isn't between us?"_

_"What do you want me to do, Ginny? Just tell me what you need."_

_"You. Just you."_

They practically tripped over themselves leaving the bar. No separate cars this time. No self delusions. No restraint. And he'd crashed his mouth down on hers before anything could interrupt. Before common sense could kick in.

Ginny tastes like the ocean. Like fresh-cut grass. Like rain delays and sweaty workouts. Like winning. He could kiss her for hours. Tongue her for days. Learning every spot that makes her whimper and moan and climb on him. Her legs close around his head, holding him there. And he's got no complaints. He's known his share of women — his share and everybody else's share — but he's happy to retire his playboy jersey and bury his manwhore card, as long as he can die in her pussy. 

Mike grips her hips, tilting her forward, grinding her into his face. He'll smell like her until he washes up. Maybe he'll never shave again. She's beyond words now, beyond sound. And he's going to blow his load all over his sheets just from getting her off. 

He loves that little catch in her voice. He loves her smile. He loves how she never gives up. How she fights for him. He loves her fastball, her curve and, oh fuck, does he love her screw.

"I love you," he tells her before he can stop himself. Because he's covered in her honey and spurting into his own hand and losing his goddamn mind. "Just you."

She recovers before he does. A gorgeous sticky mess. Laughing. Breathless. 

"I know," she murmurs, stroking her foot against his ass, one arm stretched up over her head. "You think I'd do this if the feeling wasn't mutual?" 

Fuck. Mike takes the only sensible course of action given that truly beautiful revelation. 

He starts revving her up all over again.


End file.
